


In which Sam has had a really bad day and just wants his husband

by CapnShellhead



Series: Sam/Tony: Domestic Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: All-New All-Different Avengers Vol. 1 (2015), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Sam was having a really bad day and just wants to relax





	In which Sam has had a really bad day and just wants his husband

**Author's Note:**

> More Sam/Tony musings
> 
> Enjoy!

It was one of those days. 

Sam knew it the moment he woke up that morning and had to make himself get out of bed. Sure, it was often hard when Tony had managed to fall asleep beside him instead of in the lab and he was soft and sleep warm and Sam just wanted to roll over and bury his face in Tony’s chest. But today was not like one of these days. 

Today Sam hated everything. 

He hated this job. This uniform. These people that looked at him and only saw “Not Steve”, “Not white”, “Not good enough”. He hated the people that looked at him and Tony in 2017 and shook their heads in disgust. He hated the people that never served making statements about what his colors stood for. Like they knew him. Like they knew Steve. He hated working so hard to protect a community that wouldn’t do the same for people that looked like him. 

He hated this job. 

He comes home that day to a wall of sound. Sam Alexander was playing music, some video game with guitars on the screen and it’s too loud. Obviously not to Tony who’s tuning it out while he explains something to Nadia. Miles and Kamala are nowhere to be found. Probably breaking something upstairs and Sam just shakes. 

He drops his shield, his bag and his shoulders and just presses his head to the wall. He wants to yell because right now, in this very moment, he wants everyone to leave. He knows if he opens his mouth, he’ll say something he regrets so he presses his lips together and tries to calm himself down. 

All at once, everything stops. Nadia stops talking, Sam’s game quiets and the house goes silent. He looks over to see Tony nudging the kids downstairs. He doesn’t look mad; he looks worried. He comes over, in sweats and a shirt so large it must have been Sam’s. He hadn’t seen it in years and it was rather worn but Tony made it look good. In this moment, Sam loves him. Wants to wrap him in his arms tightly and just breathe in his scent, whether it be oil and citrus from those shakes he made or aftershave when he’d been out schmoozing. He just wants to hold his husband tight to him and block out the rest of the world. 

Tony stops a few feet away and asks, “You need me to leave you alone for a while?” Sam stares at him for a moment before shaking his head. He’d thought he did; he’d come home and just wanted time to himself but right now, that’s the last thing he wants. Tony hums and comes closer, his hand light on Sam’s back. “You need me?”

Sam wants to nod. Tony just knew how to fix things but Sam hated to ask. Even now, after he’d gotten what he wanted and everyone left, he feels guilty. They were having a good time and god knows these kids didn’t get that much time to just be kids and here he’d come to ruin that. He feels too warm, his eyes stinging as he continues to shake. He takes a deep breath that turns into two, and then three and then his shoulders are shaking, his hands clenched into fists. “Damn it,” he murmurs, leaning against the counter. 

Tony leans in and wraps his arms around Sam, his body slighter and warm against his side. Sam shudders, laying his head down to rest on Tony’s shoulder. Tony pets his back, his voice low in Sam’s ear. “Whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong. No one’s upset with you.” 

He stands there running his hands over Sam’s back for long enough that Sam says, “I’m sorry. They were having a good time.” His voice is so soft that Tony can barely hear it. 

Tony freezes, his body stiffening in Sam’s grasp before he resumes rubbing Sam’s back. “You have nothing to be sorry for, baby.” He pulls back, his eyes soft as he hold Sam’s gaze. Steady, sure, calming Sam when he can’t stop feeling like he should’ve stayed away with such a bad mood. “Everyone has days like this. This is your home. If you can’t come here when you need a break, where can you go?”

Sam’s chest tightens and his hands come up to pull Tony into a kiss. Tony sighs, opening for him, his warmth seeping into Sam’s body as he leans in. When he pulls back, he presses a kiss to Tony’s forehead and just breathes for a moment. Tony holds him and they sway for a moment before Tony murmurs, “Let’s go upstairs. Get you cleaned up.”

Sam doesn’t have to say that he’s not up for anything more than just kissing at the moment. Tony just knows. He helps Sam out of his costume, notes the rips and tears, he wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he didn’t. He takes off his own clothes and directs Sam into the shower stall. The water is just this side of too hot but it feels wonderful on Sam’s skin. Tony grabs the soap and washes Sam lovingly, his hands running over the planes of Sam’s body knowingly. He’s careful over any scratch or bruise, softly asking if Sam’s okay when he pauses and Sam nods every time. He moves to turn the water off but Sam takes up the soap and takes up returning the favor. 

When they’re both clean, Tony steps out and fetches two towels and dries Sam off. He pulls out two sets of sweats, both Sam’s and two shirts, both Sam’s. The Public Enemy shirt makes Sam laugh. “Is it laundry day?”

Tony looks at him over his shoulder, a confused furrow in his brow. “Hmm?”

“You out of clothes?” Sam asks, coming up behind Tony and kissing the back of his neck. Tony laughs and Sam can feel it in his chest.

“Probably but even if I weren’t, I like smelling like you.” As exhausted as he is, Sam feels the heat churn in his belly. He presses a soft kiss to Tony’s shoulder and moves to pull his clothes on. Tony settles at the head of the bed and gestures for Sam to come over. He lies across the bed lengthwise, his head pillowed in Tony’s lap. Tony strokes his thumb over Sam’s cheek softly until Sam’s eyes fall closed. 

“Where are Kamala and Miles?” Sam asks, his voice low.

“They’re working on an English paper in Miles’ - the guest room.” It was a slip Tony made often and it still made Sam smile. Sure, their kids didn’t live here permanently but they might as well. It comforted their parents to think they were interning with the famous Iron Man and Captain America. If they knew this was the one place they came to just hang out and binge watch Doctor Who, Sam thinks they might reconsider. 

“Riri?”

“Working on her armor.” Sam nods, burying his face in Tony’s thigh. His husband laughs softly, his thumb tracing over Sam’s cheek comfortingly. He was so tired but his mind was still racing. It’d be a few minutes before he could relax enough to sleep. “And before you ask, Lunella is working on her boots in the lab. Harley is at Anime Club. Or Chess Club. I’m not sure exactly.”

“AV Club, baby,” Sam murmurs. “It’s Tuesday. He doesn’t have Anime Club until Thursday.” His heart starts to slow down, his breathing evening out as Tony responds.

“Right, how do you do that? You’re so busy and you always have their schedules in the back of your head. I remember when we needed…” his voice fades out as Sam starts to drift. 

He zones back in a few moments later when the door opens. He knows he’s safe here but he still tenses, ready to protect Tony if need be. He hears little feet come into the room and stop a little ways from the bed, more, larger, feet in the door way. 

“… he okay?” a small voice asked. Lunella. 

“We were being too loud.” Sam. 

“No, no, you’re fine,” Tony said, running his hand on Sam’s back. It was soothing, so much so that Sam was nearly under again when Tony added, “He just needs to relax tonight.”

“Anything we can do?” the teenager asked quietly and Sam hated how small his voice sounded. This was what he’d been afraid of. 

Tony’s hand keeps trailing over Sam’s back as he answers, “Just try to keep it down, okay?” Sam hears footsteps and the door closes softly behind them. Tony slides down behind Sam, his chest pressed warm against Sam’s back where he can feel his heartbeat. It slows to match Sam’s, Tony’s hand sliding under his arm to palm his chest. “I’m right here,” he whispers and Sam shudders for a moment, his chest tight. 

“I love you,” Sam whispers, starting to drift off again. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
